schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tisiphone
Tisiphone ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel God of War: Ascension. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Furien stammen aus einer Zeit noch vor dem olympischen Pantheon. Als Zeus an die Macht kam, namen die Furien dies hin, da sie keine Probleme mit ihm hatten. Als Zeus jedoch von dem Eidbrecher Aigaion verraten wurde obwohl er ihm einen Blutschwur geleistet hatte, jagten die Furien ihn gnadenlos und folterten ihn, da sie befanden dass der Tod für ihn eine Gnade darstellen würde. Sie erbauten ein furchtbares Gefängnis in den Körper Aigaions und verdammten ihn somit, Hüter all ihrer nachfolgenden Gefangenen zu werden. Aigaions Schicksal sollte zudem als Exempel für alle dienen, die einen Eid mit einem Gott brechen wollten. Obwohl sie ursprünglich hart aber fair waren, verbündeten die Furien sich schließlich mit Ares, dem Gott des Krieges. Nachdem Ares mit der Furienkönigin Alecto einen Sohn, Orkos, zeugte, zogen die Furien ihn gemeinsam als einen der ihren auf. Zudem korrumpierte der Kontakt mit Ares die Furien, die sich mit ihm verbündeten um den Olymp zu erobern. Sie nutzten daher den Blutschwur des Kriegers Kratos an Ares um ihn zu zwingen, Ares in seinen düsteren Plänen zu dienen. Als Kratos seinen Blutschwur bricht, machen die Furien Jagd auf ihn. Kampf in Delos Als Kratos nach Delos reist um dort die Augen der Alethia zu finden, konfrontieren ihn dort die Furien Tisiphone und Megaira indem sie ihn in einer Illusion gefangenhalten. Diese führt Kratos zurück nach Sparta, wo ihn die Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit foltern. Kratos erkennt schnell, dass er getäuscht wurde, und Tisiphone offenbart sich ihm und behauptet spöttisch, dass sie ihn nur nach Hause bringen wollen. Als Kratos wütend erwidert, dass Sparta sein Zuhause ist, zeigt sich auch Megaira und ruft Tisiphone zu, dass sie Kratos zeigen soll was in seiner Heimat mit Verrätern gemacht wird. Daraufhin erschafft Tisiphone einige Sparta-Soldaten, die Kratos attackieren. Auf Megaira attackiert Kratos, wird aber von ihm besiegt. Bevor Kratos Megaira töten kann, schaltet sich aber Tisiphone ein und löst die Illusion auf. Sie hetzt Daimon auf Kratos und tritt dem Kampf auch selbst bei, nachdem Daimon verletzt wurde. Während des Kampfs lässt sie die Umgebung wie Sparta aussehen um Kratos aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Dennoch kann Kratos Tisiphone niederschlagen, aber bevor er sie töten kann, kommt Megaira ihr zur Hilfe und die beiden Furien attackieren Kratos zusammen. Dennoch kann Kratos Megaira auf seinen Klingen aufspießen, sie an den Ketten herumwirbeln und mit Megaira Tisiphone niederschlagen. Daraufhin wirft er Megaira über die Klippen und attackiert die verwundete Tisiphpone. Diese will mit Daimon davonfliegen, aber Kratos zieht sie zurück auf den Boden, tritt ihr Gesicht ein und spießt sie auf einer Metallbarriere auf. Tisiphone erscheint gestorben, aber dies erweist sich als weitere Illusion. Als Alecto Kratos kurz darauf gefangennimmt treten auch die anderen beiden Furien dazu und Tisiphone lacht höhnisch, während sich ihre Illusions-Leiche auflöst. Als Kratos von Orkos gerettet und fortteleportiert wird, befiehlt Alecto ihren Schwestern die beiden zu finden. Nachdem Kratos die Augen des Orakels an sich gerissen hat, wird er plötzlich von den drei Furien konfrontiert. Sie haben Orkos gefangen, der zurückgekehrt ist um Kratos vor ihnen zu warnen. Zu dritt gelingt es ihnen, Kratos zu überwältigen und die Furien nehmen ihn gefangen und bringen ihn in ihr Gefängnis auf Aigaios um ihn dort zu foltern, zu brechen, und zur Knechtschaft Ares' zu zwingen. Kampf im Gefängnis Im Gefängnis kann sich Kratos in einem Verhör mit Megaira schließlich freireißen und ausbrechen. Während Kratos nach Megairas Tod tiefer durch das Gefängnis dringt, quält ihn Tisiphone mit Visionen aus der Vergangenheit und aus besseren Zeiten. Als Kratos in einer Illusion von dem Herrscher von Sparta zum General ernannt wird, erkennt Kratos dass er getäuscht wird und tritt den General von sich. Damit löst sich die Illusion auf und Kratos erkennt, dass er in Wahrheit Tisiphone von sich getreten hat, die daraufihn die Flucht ergreift. Als Kratos weiter durch das Gefängnis irrt, konfrontiert ihn Tisiphone plötzlich erneut. Sie kommt zu dem Entschluss dass ihre Visionen Kratos nicht zurück auf ihre Seite ziehen werden und ruft daraufhin Daimon herbei, den sie auf Kratos hetzt. Kratos kann Tisiphone aber weiterhin verfolgen. Er trifft schließlich auf Alecto und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Aufgebracht ruft Alecto Tisiphone zur Hilfe und zusammen attackieren die Schwestern Kratos. Dank der Augen Alethias kann Kratos aber nicht länger von den Illusionen manipuliert werden und kann so beispielsweise durch ein Gitter brechen, dass ihm Tisiphone in den Weg wirft. Als Alecto dies erkennt, nimmt sie eine verzerrte Tentakelform an. Während Alecto sich in einen gigantischen Kraken verwandelt, erschafft Tisiphone eine Illusion die es erscheinen lässt, als wäre der Raum ein Ozean mit einem riesigen Strudel in der Mitte. Dennoch ist es Kratos möglich, Alecto auf einem Schiffsrumpf aufspießen. Er will Alecto daraufhin töten, aber Tisiphone und Daimon packen ihn und tragen ihn davon. Dennoch kann Kratos sich freireißen, sich zurück auf Alecto werfen und ihr eine schwere Wunde zufügen, die sie zwingt ihre normale Form anzunehmen. Erneut versucht Tisiphon mit Daimon einzugreifen, aber Kratos kann Daimon töten woraufhin Tisiphone vor Schmerz die Ozean-Illusion auflöst. Während sie benommen wankt, ergreift Kratos sie am Kopf und obwohl Tisiphone verschiedene Formen annimmt um Kratos aus dem Konzept zu bringen - einschließlich dem König von Sparta, Kratos' Ehefrau und Kratos selbst - bricht Kratos schließlich ihr Genick. Galerie Tisiphone1.png|Tisiphone und Daimon attackieren Kratos Tisiphone2.png|Kratos tötet Tisiphone scheinbar Tisiphone3.png|Kratos tötet Tisiphone scheinbar Tisiphone4.png|Tisiphone zeigt sich auf Aigaion Alecto3.png|Tisiphone und Alecto Alecto4.png|Die drei Furien TisiphoneTod.png|Kratos tötet Tisiphone Navigation Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:God of War-Schurke